mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Broadway-125th Street (mtamaster edition)
Broadway-125th Street is the terminal of the IND 125th Street Line of the New York City Subway. The elevated station (formerly Manhattan Street), is a local station on the IRT Broadway–Seventh Avenue Line of the New York City Subway. Located at the intersection of 125th Street and Broadway, where Morningside Heights meets Harlem in an area known as Manhattanville, it is served by the 1''' and '''T trains at all times, as well as the 9''' reverse peak direction. The station is the southernmost elevated station on the line, the southernmost one in Manhattan, and the only one south of Dyckman Street. Station layout The IRT station is the only station on the short elevated Manhattan Valley Viaduct, which bridges Manhattanville from 122nd to 135th Streets and has been on the National Register of Historic Places since 1983. This viaduct allows the trains to remain relatively level and avoid steep grades while traversing the valley. The overall length is 2,174 feet (663 m) and the steel arch across 125th Street is 168.5 feet (51.4 m) long. This station was part of the original subway with the opening of the original 28 stations of the New York City Subway from City Hall to 145th Street on the West Side Branch including the 125th Street station. It has two side platforms and three tracks. The center track is used by '''9 trains in the peak direction. Both platforms have beige windscreens and red canopies with windows and green frames and outlines in the center that were installed in a 2003 renovation. On either side, there are red, waist-high, ironwork fences. In 1948, platforms on the IRT Broadway line from 103rd Street to 238th Street were lengthened to 514 feet to allow full ten-car express trains to platform. Previously the stations could only platform six car local trains. The platform extensions were opened in stages. The platform extensions at 125th Street opened on June 11, 1948. The IND subway terminal is a station with a three-track, two-island platform layout. West of the station, the tracks end at bumpers and the lower mezzanine is formed to provide a connection to the IRT Broadway line. The station opened on May 1st, 1995. Exits This station has one elevated station house at the center of the platforms and tracks. Two staircases from each side go down to a waiting area/crossunder, where a turnstile bank provides access to and from the station. Outside fare control, there is a token booth and an enclosed passageway on the west side leading to two escalators going down to the west side of Broadway, diverging in opposite directions. One escalator leads to 125th Street while the other leads to Tiemann Place. On the east side of the station house, another enclosed passageway leads to an escalator facing south and going down to the southeast corner of Broadway and 125th Street. Adjacent to this passageway is an "L" shaped staircase with its upper half directly above Broadway and the lower half beneath the enclosed escalator going to the same corner of the intersection. Another station house is present at Broadway between Tiemann Place and 125th Street. At the station house, two elevators rise from the lower mezzanine and stop at street level for an exit and the platforms to the IRT Broadway Line. Stairs also are present to lead to the IND level at 125th Street. This is the only new entrance that was opened as part of the IND 125th Street line in 1995.